bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bachelorette (Season 15)
The 15th season of The Bachelorette will premiere on May 13, 2019. The season will feature 24-year-old Hannah Brown, an interior designer. She first appeared on the 23rd season of The Bachelor, where she was rejected by Colton Underwood. Filming and development Hannah was named as the bachelorette during the After the Final Rose special of the 23rd season of The Bachelor on March 12, 2019. On March 21, 2019, filming was first spotted at Newport, Rhode Island and several reports are seen filming in Boston, Massachusetts a week later. Production crews have also reported in Inverness, Scotland, United Kingdom at MacGregor's Bar nestling over River Ness. In addition to those three, the season will also include visits in Latvia, The Netherlands and Greece. Appearances for this season are runway model J. Alexander, drag queens Alyssa Edwards and Alaska, actors Jason Biggs and Jenny Mollen, musicians Lukas Graham and Jake Owen and Boston Celtics basketball players Jaylen Brown and Terry Rozier. Casting and contestants Hannah met five contestants on the After the Final Rose show. She handed out one rose and gave it to Cam. 33 contestants were announced on March 14, 2019. However, on May 7, 2019, only 30 contestants were announced via Facebook Live. The cast includes Connor Jenkins, the son of journalist Nancy Loo and Daron Blaylock, the son of retired NBA basketball player Mookie Blaylock. Contestants The season began with 30 contestants. Cam_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Cameron "Cam" Ayala 30 Austin, Texas Computer software sales Connor_J_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Connor Jenkins 28 Newport Beach, California Sales manager Connor_S_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Connor Saeli 24 Dallas, Texas Investment analyst Daron_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Daron Blaylock 25 Atlanta, Georgia IT consultant Devin_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Devin Harris 27 Sherman Oaks, California Talent manager Dustin_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Dustin Kendrick 30 Chicago, Illinois Real estate broker Dylan_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Dylan Barbour 24 San Diego, California Tech entrepreneur Garrett_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Garrett Powell 27 Birmingham, Alabama Professional golfer Grant_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Grant Eckel 30 San Clemente, California Unemployed Jed_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Jed Wyatt 25 Nashville, Tennessee Singer/songwriter Joey_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Joey Jones 33 Bethesda, Maryland Finance manager John_Paul_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|John Paul Jones 24 New Carrolton, Maryland John Paul Jones Jonathan_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Jonathan Saunders 27 Los Angeles, California Server Kevin_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Kevin Fortenberry 27 Manteno, Illinois Behavioral health specialist Luke_P_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Luke Parker 24 Gainesville, Georgia Import/export manager Luke_S_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Luke Stone 29 Washington DC Political consultant Matthew_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Matthew Spraggins 23 Newport Beach, California Car bid spotter Matteo_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Matteo Valles 25 Atlanta, Georgia Management consultant Mike_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Mike Johnson 31 San Antonio, Texas Portfolio manager Peter_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Peter Weber 27 Westlake Village, California Pilot Tyler_C_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Tyler Cameron 26 Jupiter, Florida General contractor/Model Tyler_G_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Tyler Gwozdz 28 Boca Raton, Florida Psychology graduate student Brian_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Brian Bowles 30 Louisville, Kentucky Teacher Eliminated in week 1 Chasen_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Chasen Coscia 30 Longview, Washington Pilot Eliminated in week 1 Hunter_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Hunter Jones 24 Westchester, California Professional surfer Eliminated in week 1 Joe_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Joe Barsano 30 Chicago, Illinois The box king Eliminated in week 1 Matt_D_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Matt Donald 26 Los Gatos, California Medical device salesman Eliminated in week 1 Ryan_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Ryan Spirko 25 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Roller boy Eliminated in week 1 Thomas_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Thomas Stanton 27 Southfield, Michigan Professional basketball player Eliminated in week 1 Scott_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Scott Anderson 28 Chicago, Illinois Software sales executive Eliminated in week 1 Future appearances Call-out order Episodes Where are they now? The Ring Promotional gallery Hannah Bachelorette_15_Poster.jpg Bachelorette15-Promo1.jpg Bachelorette15-Promo2.jpg Bachelorette15-Promo3.jpg Bachelorette15-Promo4.jpg Bachelorette15-Promo5.jpg Bachelorette15-Promo6.jpg The Men Hannah_&_The_Men.jpg|Hannah & the men at the first Rose Ceremony. Cam_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Cameron "Cam" Ayala Connor_J_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Connor Jenkins Connor_S_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Connor Saeli Daron_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Daron Blaylock Devin_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Devin Harris Dustin_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Dustin Kendrick Dylan_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Dylan Barbour Garrett_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Garrett Powell Grant_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Grant Eckel Jed_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Jed Wyatt Joey_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Joey Jones John_Paul_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|John Paul Jones Jonathan_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Jonathan Saunders Kevin_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Kevin Fortenberry Luke_P_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Luke Parker Luke_S_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Luke Stone Matthew_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Matthew Spraggins Matteo_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Matteo Valles Mike_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Mike Johnson Peter_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Peter Weber Tyler_C_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Tyler Cameron Tyler_G_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Tyler Gwozdz Brian_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Brian Bowles - Week 1 Chasen_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Chasen Coscia - Week 1 Hunter_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Hunter Jones - Week 1 Joe_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Joe Barsano - Week 1 Matt_D_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Matt Donald - Week 1 Ryan_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Ryan Spirko - Week 1 Thomas_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Thomas Stanton - Week 1 Scott_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Scott Anderson - Week 1 Category:The Bachelorette seasons